DigiMew Mew: When I Met Her
by April the Renamon
Summary: Cody meets a girl in the Digital World. 'Nuff said.


DigiMew Mew: When I Met Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Tokyo Mew Mew. But I do own Blueberry, Sakura, Raspberry, Orange, Honey and Cassidy.

Note: Davis, TK, and Kari are 14, Yolei and Ken are 15 and Cody is 13.

Cody's POV

When I first met Blueberry and her friends, the Mew Mews, it was a pretty ordinary day in the Digital World, well, as ordinary as the DigiWorld can get. There were some wild Digimon scrambling around like a Biyomon shouting something, somewhere along the lines of, "Blueberry! Blueberry-kun!" Then, we all heard a scream. "HELP! I'M DROWNING! I HATE BEING PART CAT!" screamed a feminine voice. "We have to help that girl!" cried Davis, but I was all ready running a head to the river up in front of us. Sure enough, a girl roughly 11 years old was drowning. "Don't worry! We've got you!" I shouted, extending my hands to the girl. She grabbed them, nearly pulling me in to the water until Yolei seized my waist. Everyone began pulling to help the girl out. Then, we all fell backward and the girl's chin fell in my chest. I looked down at her, blushing furiously. She had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, tan skin, a sky blue, strapless shirt, flower petal-like skirt that was the same shade as her shirt, dark blue gloves, sky blue boots, tawny cat ears, a tawny tail with a light blue ribbon and a bell and, what surprised me most, whiskers! Then, I looked in to her eyes. They were the brightest, most radiant shade of blue I had ever seen. 'She's absolutely beautiful,' I thought. My blush faded as I noticed something. She was sopping wet! "Are you all right, cat-girl?" I asked, figuring cat-girl was a compliment to her. "Yeah, I'm all right. Stand back, got to shake myself out," she said. Cat-girl got down on all fours like a cat, dog (I don't know!) and shook all the water off of her. "Hi, I'm Cody Hida and these are my friends Yolei, TK, Kari, Davis and Ken," I said nervously, bowing deeply. "My name's Blueberry. Thanks for saving me," Cat-girl said softly, standing up. "Blueberry? That's an interesting name for a girl," Ken replied. "I know. My friends' names are Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Raspberry, Orange and Honey and my sister's name is Sakura," Cat-girl, uh I mean, Blueberry told us. "Wait, back up. You're all named after food?" Yolei asked. "Yep. Cool, isn't it?" Blueberry said playfully. "It sure is," I said kind of dreamily. "Cody has taken a liking to you, Blueberry," TK informed her. My face reddened and I shouted, "No I don't!" "By the way you're blushing, Cody, I would guess you're lying. But, I could be wrong," Kari said, looking at me slyly, making me feel very uncomfortable. "Unspoken attraction!" Davis coughed. "Like the unspoken attraction between you and Cassidy?" I asked playfully. Cassidy was a new girl at school and Izzy's new foster sister. She is a little bit older than I am. _That_ comment nearly earned a kick in the thigh and being thrown in the river.

The Biyomon that was looking for Blueberry swooped down. "Blueberry, are you all right?" The Biyomon asked. Blueberry nodded. "You're the Digidestined!" The Biyomon cried suddenly, pointing at us. Then, Blueberry's eyes watered and she ran off. I watched as she ran down to the other end of the river.

Blueberry's POV

' I can't believe I was talking to the Digidestined! I must have sounded so stupid, especially to the youngest boy! Cody, wasn't it? Never mind. All I know is I MUST have sounded stupid!' I thought. "Blueberry! Blueberry, where are you?" cried familiar voices. "Ichigo! Raspberry!" I shouted, running toward my friends. I threw myself in to Raspberry's arms as Biyomon landed behind me. "Are you okay, Blueberry-kun?" asked Sakura. "No, I acted like an idiot in front of the Digidestined! The Digidestined, Sakura!" I shouted. Pudding gave me a bear hug. "I don't think you're an idiot, Blueberry," replied a soft voice. I suddenly looked up. "Cody! What are you doing here?" I asked. "He insisted on following you," TK replied. "You did?" I asked, shocked. He nodded. "Why are you here in the first place?" the maroon-haired leader, Davis asked. Ichigo, our leader, explained our story.

Normal POV

"So, let me get this straight. You guys were injected with the genes of endangered animals to defeat these jellyfish-like things called Chimera Animas sent on Earth by these aliens named Kish, Pie and Tart?" Yolei questioned. Ichigo nodded firmly. "And recently Malomyotismon has come back?" Ken finished for her. "That's right," replied Mint. "And if you guys don't stop them Earth will be ruled by him?" TK continued. "Yup. New story of our lives," said Zakuro, rolling her blue eyes. "I'm still freaked out by it," Lettuce said fearfully. Ichigo put an arm around Lettuce and Pudding and Orange gave her a hug. "Not quite the story we expected, but I'm okay with it," Cody replied. "Good because you're going to have to," Blueberry told him. "Come on, Blueberry. Let's get our backpacks," said the second eldest, Honey. "Right." Blueberry smiled, nodding.

As the girls left, Cody began to climb a tree. "He's love struck!" exclaimed Veemon, throwing his hands up. "I am not!" Cody said indignantly, blushing to the extreme. "You sure?" Gatomon asked. Cody leapt down and nodded. "You're still blushing," Wormmon teased. He groaned. "Why are you blushing?" asked a voice. "_Aaaaggghhh!"_ Cody screamed. "Cody, Cody! Calm down. It's just us," said Blueberry gently, holding his shoulders until he calmed down. When his breathing became normal, the girl backed away, her face stained red. Sakura sang softly with Orange and Patamon, " Blueberry's in love! Blueberry's in love!" Blueberry whipped around, giving them the 'I'm watching you' face.

"It's getting dark. We better set up camp for tonight," Davis said decisively. Everybody agreed. After camp was set up, Blueberry and Cody ventured out in to the woods until they came to a clearing. Blueberry said dreamily, "I love the sunset. It's so romantic and all the colors are so bright." "It _is_ beautiful," Cody replied quietly. He looked over at her, lowered his eyelids and murmured, "Just like you." "Excuse me?" Blueberry asked, turning her gaze towards him. "Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Cody said panickingly, his dark olive green eyes widening. Blueberry merely grinned and rolled her heart-of-the-flame blue eyes, turning back to the sunset. 'Phew! That was a close one!' Cody thought. 'I have the feeling he _actually _likes me! Mint _has_ said I'd all ways get the sweet, quiet ones, but the others were quiet IMBESLES!' Blueberry didn't even think straight. "Um, Blueberry. You're kind of staring. Do I have something on my face?" Cody questioned. "No. Sorry," Blueberry said, blushing twenty different shades of red.

'Her voice is like honey and her face is that of an angel's. Put that in words and you may get the girl!' Cody scolded himself. "Um, Blueberry, can I tell you something?" He asked her. "Sure, shoot," she replied looking over at him. "Coming through!" Veemon hollered with a bundle of logs in his hands. He couldn't see, so he accidentally bumped in to Cody. The effect was Cody's lips fell on to Blueberry's! What seemed like an eternity (which in reality was only thirty seconds) they broke apart. 'Great. Here comes the slap and 'I can't believe you would disrespect me like that!' ' Cody thought worriedly. Blueberry's actions were quite the opposite. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, kissing him. At first, his eyes widened in shock and his muscles tensed. A few seconds later, his tight muscles loosened and his wide eyes closed. Then, he wrapped_ his_ arms around her waist. When they broke apart, Blueberry thought, 'Come on! Spit it out! I love you!'

"Cody, Blueberry get back here!" Called Ichigo. "Coming!" they both called.

"What were you two doing?" asked Pudding slyly. "Pudding, if I told you, I would have to kill you," Blueberry told the youngest Mew. Pudding grabbed her throat. "Would you really kill her?" Cody asked quietly, walking towards a log. "No! She's like my little sister!" Blueberry whispered, following him. "Ladies first," Cody said, gesturing for her to go first. "You're so old-fashioned," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's called proper etiquette," Cody informed her. She stuck her tongue out at him, sitting down. Cody sat down next to her. 'Could they be in ... love?' Yolei asked herself.

"We have a big day a head of us. We have to save the Digimon and send those aliens flying!" Ichigo told them. When Blueberry thought everyone was asleep, she went over to where Cody was sleeping. He was smiling in his dreams and in reality. She bent over him, brushed some of his cropped, dark brown hair away and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Cody. Let all your dreams become a reality," she told him. "I hope that happens to you too, Blueberry-kun," Cody said in his sleep. She left his side with a smile and a tear.

"You're not like other boys of thirteen, are you?" Blueberry asked Cody the next morning. "How did you know I'm thirteen?" Cody asked, surprised. "I kind of guessed," the girl replied with a giggle. "She has a terrible habit of doing that!" Ichigo called. "Shut up, Ichi!" Blueberry shouted back. "No, I'm not like other boys in my class. I'm quiet, bookish, sensitive and, to my classmates, ... boring," Cody told her. "You're not boring and I've all ways thought sensitivity was the most attractive quality in a man," Blueberry told him, blushing deeper. "You two are like day and night, summer and winter-"Ken trailed off. "Like Yin-" Cody started. "And Yang," Blueberry finished for him, laying her head on his shoulder.

_B-bang!_ An explosion erupted, sending the Digidestined and Mew Mews flying from their spot. "Okay, ouch! That hurt! A lot!"cried Ichigo. Cody sat up and surveyed his surroundings. 'Where's Blueberry and Armidillomon!?' He thought. "We're up here!" Blueberry called from the tree nearest Kari's left, as if she had read Cody's mind. "Oh, thank goodness, they're all right," Cody said quietly, holding his hand to his chest. Armidillomon looked up at Blueberry and grinned. "Arigatou, Blueberry-kun," he told her. She handed the boy his Digimon.

"The explosion came from over here!" Zakuro cried. "This place seems... familiar," Kari said hesitatingly. "Is this File Island, Kari-Chan?" Blueberry asked softly. "Right you are, my little pussycat!" Shouted an evil voice. All the Digidestined and Mew Mews whipped around. "Malomyotismon! What are you doing alive?" Davis shouted, completely and utterly shocked. "It's funny you should ask that, you nieve child! You see, a boy about the little kitty's age," Malomyotismon began, chuckling slightly at Blueberry's scowl. "He was feeling unloved by the young Mew Mew, so he came here to File Island, the exact island you had a vision of when the entity took over _you_, Eighth Child," he said, pointing to Kari. "So I jumped at the chance to take over his body," the evil Digimon finished. Just then, Cody uttered only four words. "Just like Mr. Oikawa." The others gasped. "How can you be so, so **CRUEL**!" Cried Blueberry.

Malomyotismon only responded with, " Darkness Dungeon!" Soon everybody was either in chains or behind bars. Well, with the exception of Cody and Blueberry. "Holy Digieggs! He's got a new power!" Blueberry screeched. Being chivalrous, Cody leapt in front of Blueberry, spreading his arms out. "If you hurt one hair on Blueberry's head, I'll hurt you!" He growled. "Pleasant idea, boy. Darkness Blast!" The attack sent Cody flying! "No!" Cried Blueberry. She turned to Malomyotismon. "Why do you hurt people?" Blueberry said darkly. "Blueberry Whip!" Shouted the girl, cracking a whip that materialized out of nowhere. The cruel Digimon didn't reply, only grabbing the whip and Blueberry along with it and flung it across the room. But she didn't care if she was closer to Cody. She ran to Cody's side to make sure he was all right. She cradled his head in one arm and fumbled for his wrist to check his pulse. The problem was she could barely detect one! Then, the second Mew Mew leader began to cry. "Please Blueberry, don't cry," Cody weakly pleaded, grabbing her hand and squeezing it slightly. "I can't! You're going to leave me!" Blueberry sobbed. "I'll never leave you. I will all ways be in your heart," Cody told her, his head falling to one side. Blueberry's hand came to his chest. His heart had stopped beating. "No, no, no, **NO**!" Cried Blueberry. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. Yolei sobbed bitterly in her cage and TK removed his hat. 'My best friend,' thought Yolei as Ken wrapped his arms around her.

Malomyotismon gladly observed the scene. 'The peak of sadness has come. What the girl does not know is only one kiss can destroy me!' He thought. After her sobbing subsided, Blueberry pressed Cody's lifeless lips to her own lips. Soon after, Cody began to breathe! "Oh no! Anything but that!" Malomyotismon shrieked. Cody rose to his feet and picked Blueberry up 'bride in the threshold' style. Then, the cages and chains the others were in burst in to pieces. "Your spell of death is broken!" Davis shouted. Then, Malomyotismon split in to a million pieces. Blueberry and Cody broke apart and opened their eyes. Cody put Blueberry down and she pressed her head to his chest. When she looked up, Blueberry (To make sure he was really alive) ran her fingers through Cody's hair, traced his jaw line and put her hand on his chest. His heart was beating. He smiled down at her and then Blueberry began to laugh. "You're alive!" She squealed. Then, she yanked at his collar and kissed him again. Cody was alive and they were joyous once more.

Fin


End file.
